1. Field
Embodiments relate to a vehicle operating system and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries that are unable to be recharged, secondary batteries may be recharged. Secondary batteries may be used in a single battery form and in a battery module form (in which a plurality of batteries are connected to each other and bound in one unit) according to types of external devices to which the secondary batteries are to be applied.
A lead battery has been used as a power supply for starting engines of vehicles. Recently, an Idle Stop & Go (ISG) system to improve gas mileage has been considered. A power supply that supports the ISG system, e.g., an idling stop device, may have a power characteristic for outputting high power for starting an engine.